Unexpected Package
by Icestepperz
Summary: Shizuo receives a little bundle at his doorstep. How will he handle it? Will it fall apart, or will it destory him instead? How about the ones around him, especially the one he loves the most? Shizaya (or Izuo?) mpreg.
1. Breaking News

Hiyo!~ So I've decided to do a Shizaya fic. But I wanted to try something different... Maybe, a mpreg? But the only question is: who is the mommy? I wonder how it'll turn out...

This is my first time writing a mpreg.. So be nice~ :P

But anyway, Enjoy!~ :D

* * *

Shizuo stood above the counter, clenching his stomach to try to keep everything down. Another wave of nausea hit him a like a punch. This has been happening for the past week after he decided to try something different. And it's been a year since he proposed to Izaya.

Then, he just couldn't hold in it any longer, so he just vomited in the sink. Breathing heavily, he looked at his phone beside him, waiting for it to vibrate. "It's quarter to nine. Izaya should be back soon... I'm gonna fucking punch the crap outta him when he gets back." Shizuo panted. He glanced at the little test-thingy beside his phone. And the results nearly made him throw up again.

Positive. All of them. Positive. Blue. Like the color of that ring...

:D

Shizuo remembered that day so well, like it was just yesterday. No, maybe even a few hours ago. They were fighting as usual near the Russia Sushi, throwing blades and signs here and there. It was quite uncomfortable to move with a little box inside you butt pocket. But that little stupid box contained a bundle of happiness, and Shizuo wanted to reveal that bundle to the smirking raven. He was just waiting for the one perfect moment to do it. And it seemed to be a long time until the moment seemed perfect.

Shizuo had chased Izaya into a alley-way with a dead-end. The raven panted as he saw the large blond walk up to him, with a menacing grin on his face. For once in his life, he was scared. Scared of Shizuo. Scared of his grin. Scared of what he was looking for in his back pocket. His heart raced even faster when Shizuo grabbed his neck and thrusted him upward. "Listen you stupid flea. Stand up and don't run away. Got that?" Izaya looked confused, let out a sigh, and stood up. "Why you want me to stand up?" And suddenly, Shizuo was on his right knee, looking for the little box in his pocket. "Hah. Are you surrendering to me? I have an idea. Because you are giving yourself to me, you can be my slave! How's that sound?" Izaya laughed. But he stopped when he saw Shizuo pulling out a small black box with golden thread around its borders. Black like his hair, gold like Shizuo's. "What's in there? An offering to the King?" Again, he chuckled softly. And again, he stopped. But this time, he didn't dare to open his mouth when Shizuo gave him a death glare.

"Izaya Orihara. Ever since high school, I've had some sort of feeling for you. I never knew what it was called. I've never felt this way for anyone else, even for the prettiest girls. But as we continued to grow, and as we continued to fight, the feeling became stronger. And I still never understood that feeling. And finally, as we became grown-ups, and as we continued to fight for no fucking reason, I now know what this feeling is. _**Love**_. I never knew it was possible, maybe even forbidden to love a useless being like you. But there was something about you that... stuck with me... W-Well, what I-I'm trying to s-say is th-" He felt a sudden tug on his blond locks. "J-just hurry up and say what you wanna say..." Shizuo looked up. Even though it was a dark alley, he could still see Izaya's face flushed in a red tone and damp with tears of joy.

"F-fine..." He cleared his throat. "Er-hem..." And started to open the little box, which had a little gold ring with a beautiful blue sapphire, surrounded by little silver birds with a little gold heart above them.

_"I-Izaya Orihara. W-Will you... marry... me?"_

Izaya tried to cover his mouth to hold in his sniffing and whimpering. But he just couldn't hold it in. He was just so happy he fell to his knees and hugged Shizuo. "So, what's you answer?" Shizuo hesitantly asked, afraid of what the crying raven was gonna say next. "W-what do you think, you stupid Shizu-chan? Of course, it's a yes..."

Shizuo gave a little smile, "What? I can't hear you..."

"Yes... Shizu-chan"

"What was that? Did I just hear something?"

_**"Yes! I love you Shizu-chan!~"**_

"What?! I still can't hear you! Speak up!"

"You are fucking deaf!"

"Still can't he- Hey, what?! I fucking propose my feelings to you and you say th-"

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's soft bangs and pulled him close enough for him to land a kiss on his soft lips. And Shizuo gave in, thrusting the raven's jacket hood toward him, deepning the kiss even further. Shizuo pushed Izaya against the hard brick wall behind him and continued to kiss even harder. Izaya was having such a hard time catching up with the blond's harsh actions, so tried to retreat. When Shizuo felt the raven trying to move back, he decided to release him. They panted for a while, trying to make sense of what had just happened. And then, Izaya saw the ring on the floor. He was about to get it, but Shizuo picked it up and grabbed Izaya's slender hand. "This ring cost me a fortune, and you're leaving on the floor. How rude. It deserves to be..." He slid the ring on Izaya's finger. "Right here."

:D

"Uh... I never knew that vomiting could feel so good..." Shizuo stumbled to the couch grabbed the remote to flip through channels, just to buy time until his little Izaya-kun comes home. He covered his stomach again, knowing that nothing will come back up. But Shizuo knew that his stomach wasn't growling because of the lack of food, but something else. _**Positive. **_It was bothering him, and if something is bothering him, he takes it out on surrounding signposts. And since there was nothing like that nearby, he chugged the nearest object to the door: his cellphone. "Dammit Izaya, come back home already!" As soon as the phone left his hands and made its way to the door, it rang. "Oh shit!" But it was already too late.

"Shizu-chan, I'm hom-" The door creaked open and Shizuo's phone hit Izaya straight in the nose. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!? I come home with a bag of sweet pudding and you hit me in the nose?!" Izaya stopped yelling when he saw Shizuo's face. It looked distressed and in agony. "Oh.. Shizu-chan, are you okay?" He dropped the bag of pudding on the table and cuddled next to his lover. "Sorry I yelled. I didn't know you missed me that much. Something wrong? Are you hitting puberty again?" "Shut up... I'm just stressed, I guess.."

Izaya gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ya know you can tell me anything. I can get skip work tomorrow if it makes you feel any better..."

"Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. You don't need to skip work for me..." Shizuo gave Izaya a little kiss on the nose.

"Oh, maybe you're sick..." He lifted Shizuo's bangs and felt his forehead. "It's a bit hotter than usual, but maybe it's always like that~"

Shizuo took Izaya's hand out of his forehead and carried him Bridal Style down the hallway to their bedroom. "Huh? You wanna go to bed now? That's a good idea, sleeping will help you feel better..." Shizuo halted, nearly hitting Izaya's head on the doorpost. "No, it's not that. Being in the same bed with you is the only medicine the doctor recommends for me..." Shizuo said before kissing Izaya's forehead and gently placing him on the soft King-Sized bed. "Well, lemme help you with that." Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him downward for another kiss. "You should be better in no time now."

:D

At seven o clock, Shizuo woke up with another nausea wave and ran to the bathroom. "I have a good feeling I know what's causing these damn waves. But how am I gonna tell Izaya?" He sat on the toliet seat and thought about it for a while. Then his phone rang. It was Celty.

(regular is Shizuo, bold is Celty.)

"Hello?"

**"Hi Shizuo! What's up?" **

"Well... I kinda need to ask you something..."

**"Well, so do I!" **

"You sound awfully excited about something... You go first."

**"Okay Okay! So.. um... well..." **

"Well? Spit it out." He left the bathroom to get a glass of water and took a big gulp.

**"I'm pregnant!"**

Shizuo spit out his water all over the counter. "WHAT!?"

**"Yea, I am! I just got all my results in today!"**

"A-are you serious? Who's the father? Another Dullahan, right?" Again, Shizuo took another sip.

**"Nope~"**

"Then who's the father?

**"Shinra, of course!"**

And again, he spat it out all over the counter. "WHAT?! WHY DO YOU TRUST THAT PSYCHO WITH YOUR CHILD?! WHY DID YOU HAVE IT WITH HIM ANYWAY?!"

Celty snarled. **"Why?You should of known it was gonna be Shinra. What's wrong with Shinra anyway?"**

"Well, it's just that I don't trust him with children. He might do some surgery on him. Who knows?"

**"K whatever. Now, what's your news?"**

"Well, remember how I told you that I'm with Izaya right?"

**"Oh no, are you breaking up?"**

"No, no, no. It's just that I wanna tell him something, but I don't know how he'll react..."

**"I doubt that. He'll understand you, just be honest and tell him what's on your mind."**

"How do you know that?"

**"Because, when you proposed to him and became a couple, he understood those risks and accepted them. So just believe in him."**

"That's sorta hard, trusting that flea."

**"But he's your boyfriend."**

"True... Fine. Thanks Celty. Good luck with the child."

**"Yea thanks. Glad I helped. Cya."**

Celty hung up and Shizuo decided to take her advice. He would man up and tell Izaya what was going on. Maybe Izaya wouldn't agree, but Shizuo wouldn't give a damn anyway. He just wanted to get the burden off his chest. "Ugh. This is so stressful! How am I supposed to tell him?!" And as you know, he takes his anger out on the nearest thing he can grab, which is again, his cellphone. And once again, he chugged it at the door that was conveniently opening. "I'm home ear-" And the phone was aiming straight for Izaya's face again. "Nice try Shizu-chan." He grabbed the phone in mid air and handed it back to Shizuo. "Look, Izaya... I-I sorta need to tell you something..." Izaya sat down beside Shizu-chan. "I'm all ears."

"Well..." Shizuo felt hesitant for a second.

Being the comforting person he is, Izaya gave him a pat. "Don't worry. I'll listen to anything you have to say."

He took a deep breath in and sighed deeply.

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

* * *

So... How was the first part-ish? I dunno if it's good or not... I've never written a mpreg before, so this probably sucks... T^T ...So yea:P

I NEED MOTIVATION! I CAN'T WRITE (or type) WITHOUT IT!

I might continue if this gets popular (which will never happen :P) **AND/OR** if I'm in the mood to. ^~^


	2. Get Ready

Here's the next part of the story!~ xD I dunno 'bout the first one, but this one... oh geez. I'm scared this part won't make sense...

* * *

"Y-you're... what...?"

"I said that I'm pregnant. Do you need to get your ears checked? And you call me the deaf one..."

Izaya couldn't make sense of what Shizuo had just said. It didn't seem real. Like some sort of dillusion. A joke, a lie.

"D-Did... I... Oh my gosh..." He covered his mouth to contain the countless amount of emotion that just punched him in the stomach. He wanted to yell, scream, shout, anything to release this feeling of utter shock and despair. He didnt't mean to make his lover pregnant.

"H-How did this happen...?" Both of them were slightly puzzled. Izaya was having mental images. Other stories he has heard from shows or clients. He imagined the many possiblities. C-section? Will he be doing the pushing method? A miscarriage? A stillborn? Izaya was starting to scare himself with these realistic thoughts. It has happened, so it might happen here in nine months. He didn't want to rule out the fact that his boyfriend might not make it through...

"OH MY GOSHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENINGG!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Shizuo could hear the panic and complete fear in his tone. That unstable tone that doesn't assure you anything. Shizuo looked at him and tried to calm him down. "L-Listen, it's not your fault. It's my fault. I was careless and could of never predicted this. I guess things just happen..." Izaya could also hear the sound of his voice. Shizuo was also shocked and scared.

They stood there in utter silence. Just in pure thought. Wondering what could of happened. Then it hit them, like a sign post to the nuts.

"N-No... D-Do you think... t-the c-condom... broke... the day we switched roles... ?"

_Yea, the day we switched roles. _It floated their minds for a while. _Oh yea, that day..._

* * *

"S-Shizu-chan..."

"Yea, what is it, Izaya?" Shizuo and Izaya laid in bed together.

"So, ya know how we've been doing _that _for a while now, right?"

"Yea, what's your point? Do you want another session tonight?"

"N-No... Well, y-yes." Izaya began to turn a bit red.

"Okay then, fine by me. Take your pants off."

"N-Noo, not that..." Shizuo was about to take off his shirt and grab another fresh condom from the side table. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"Well... I dunno how to say it..." Izaya began to turn even more redder.

"C'mon, spit it out..."

"D-Do y-you wanna s-switch places t-tonight...?"

"Switch plac- Oh... You really wanna do that?" Shizuo seemed shock at the raven's decision.

"Yea, so you... I dunoo, feel as good as I feel...? You should feel that wonderful feeling at least once..."

"Sure, why not. But you couldn't possibly thrust as hard as I can." He tossed him the condom to his partner beside him, who was digging his face into the nearest pillow.

"H-Huh? You would do it..?" He glanced at Shizuo, who almost had his shorts completely off.

"Hurry up and put it on. Please tell me you know how to put a condom on..." Shizuo chuckled.

"O-Of course I know! I'm not stupid." Izaya began to shyly strip and slowly slipped the condom on. Shizuo glanced at Izaya's lower regions as he slipped on the condom.

"If you think _that _will satisfy me, you're more stupider than you look."

"We'll see about that..." Izaya smirked as he pinned Shizuo to the bed.

* * *

"S-Soo, you're telling me that my thrusts were so hard and pleasureful, that the condom just snapped?" Izaya thought for a second. "So I guess I did satisfy you~." He coughed and his eyes started to swell up a bit. "Joking aside, So, I-It's my fault t-that you're pregnant...?" Izaya couldn't hold a few tears back and just decided to let it out.

"Idiot!" Shizuo smacked Izaya straight across his face. "First of all, I couldn't feel those so-called 'thrusts'; child's play. Second, I said it isn't your fricken fault! Don't put the blame on yourself!"

"B-But it's my fault for suggesting it..."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's short black hair and pulled it upwards. "And it's my fault for agreeing to you're stupid plan! See, we're both guilty for this crime! Please don't think that you're the only bad guy..."

Shizuo started to tremble as he slowly lowered Izaya. "I-It's my fault for making you worry like this, Izaya. I never, _ever _want to see you sad. It makes me feel like I'm not being a responsible boyfriend..." Izaya scratched his head and slowly wrapped his arms around Shizuo. He sniffled as he began to talk to Shizu-chan.

"No, you are a very responsable person. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience." He gave an innocent smile as he tried to help Shizuo calm down. Shizuo looked down and gave Izaya a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you..."

Izaya turned red when their lips parted and Shizuo's hazel eyes gazed into his own.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. That's what I'm here for~"

* * *

After some snacks, Shizuo sat down on the couch, with Izaya beside him. "First things first. We need to make a list and plan this out." Izaya grabbed a piece of paper and began to jot down a few notes regarding the nine month wait and the arrival. He wrote things like doctors, supplies, nursery, and other baby-related things. "Geez, you're making a big deal over this little baby." Now at this point, Shizuo would be the one to give Izaya a death glare. But no, Izaya had given the scariest and most threatning death glare Shizuo had ever seen. Probably scarier than his own.

"...Do you think that this baby is _**NOTHING**_...? This is a _baby _we're talking about here. It will need a LOT of attention and TLC. Just think of all the diapers, the baby formula, the toys, the clothes... The list can go on forever!"

"Hold up, hold up. Baby formula? Can't we just breastfeed?"

"Are you stupid? Do you have boobs?"

"Well, no. But there can be a cheaper way t-"

"_Like what_?" Shizuo could hear that slight tone a sarcasism.

Shizuo just sat there, thinking of the very little possiblities. "Anyway, I think your going too far with this..." He said, clearly trying to avoid the previous topic. "We have nine long months. It'll be fine." Shizuo gave him a reassuring smile.

"**NO. **Do you really think nine months is_ short_? You never know, it may be too late by then. So its best we just start early. Rememeber, the early bird gets the worm. So anyway, first thing, we need to get you a doctor. We can't be sure that your tests were 100% correct."

"B-But I decided to buy the one that most people recommend. The most reliable. Critics say that the tests are 98% accurate."

"Yeah, but just to make sure. We need to find a good doctor who isn't so expensive. Maybe even for free."

"But what are the chances they will charge us for free? Besides, there aren't even any doct-"

Izaya had an idea that he knew Shizuo wouldn't like. The only one that had hit his mind.

"Well, there's _him_..."

Shizuo shuddered at the thought. "No way. I do not give permission for the man to even _touch_ me! There has to be another way! Please Izaya! Anyone but him!"

"C'mon, it can't be that bad. He said he's a professional."

"Yea, a professional psycopath! You don't even _know_ how insane this guy is!"

"Well, like it or not, I'll give him a call for an appoinment tomorrow afternoon. We need someone professional. And fast."

Shizuo didn't want to admit it, but Izaya was right. They really didn't have much of a choice. They really needed help. And he was probably the only guy who will be able to help him at such a low cost.

"Okay fine, but I never knew he specialized in something as boring as pregnancy and child birth."

"Don't worry, he's good. I've even heard he has had first-hand experience..." Izaya gave a little wink as he grabbed his cellphone and began to dial the so-called psychopath.

* * *

So yeaa... Thats part two...


	3. Doctor's Appointment

I'm sorry if the chapter is late. I have been pretty busy with school and with summer stuff, so I never found the time to write... So I was sorta rushing with this chapter, so yeah...

Just a notice, I don't anything about child birth, or ultrasounds, or any of that nonsense. So my interperation of it may be off...

But anyway, (at least try to) enjoy Chapter 3 of Unexpected Package!

* * *

"Ahhh... That was such a good rest... Izaya what time is it?" Shizuo sat up and stretched his stiff arms. He noticed that a certain raven was missing. "He's probably doing something I don't care about..." So he got up and got dressed in his usual bartender outfit. "That reminds me, I can't tell anyone that I'm pregnant yet..." Shizuo walked down the hall and smelled something really sweet.

"Good Morning Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo walked into the kitchen and saw Izaya wearing a cute frilly apron and flipping pancakes. "Good morning Izaya." He walked up to Izaya and licked his cheek, much to his dismay. "You're tasting delicious today." Shizuo opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk sitting at the bottom. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and sat down at the table to pour himself a glass. Izaya placed the pile of pancakes beside his cup. "Anyway, what day is it today Izaya?" He lazily picked up his cup to take a sip and munch on a pancake.

"It's Monday. Oh that's right! You're doctor's appointment today."

Shizuo immediatlely dropped his glass as he shivered in fear. "I-It's t-today..? W-What time...?"

"In about 30 minutes. Hurry up and finish eating."

Shizuo got up and ran straight the bathroom to throw up. Izaya didn't bother to check on him. "Hooneey, are you okay? Do you need help over there?" All he heard was his terrified scream from across the hall.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya stood outside the door, Shizuo being very hesistant to knock. "Cmon, just knock already." Shizuo shook his head. Instead, Izaya knocked a few times, putting Shizuo into a very stressful state. This is the first time he was actually scared of a doctor. In fact, he doesn't even consider this guy a certified doctor anyway!

"Come in."

Shizuo gulped hard as Izaya opened the door and pulled him in.

"Just sit down on the couch while I get the stuff ready."

"Oh lord, please help me... I thought his father was creepy enough, but his son is a different story! I don't want this man to get close to me..." Izaya placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. We can trust him..."

"Okay, thanks for the wait. I have all the stuff ready. Thanks for letting me know ahead of time, Izaya." A man walked in, carrying many unfamiliar devices. Shizuo didn't want to even think about what harm they could cause him.

"You better not kill me with those damn things..."

_**"Dr. Shinra Kishitani"**_

"Wow, that's the first time you called me 'doctor', Shizuo. I feel special." Shinra smiled as he got the ultrasound devices ready. "Hey Celty, can you bring in the all the monitors?"

"Sure thing, _darling..._" Celty sarcastically said as she walked in dressed as a nurse, with a visible lump near her stomach. She held a clipboard as her dark aura shadow thingy dragged all the wired screens to Shinra. "How do I look? Celty said shyly as she set up all the monitors. "You look beautiful, Celty." She sat down beside Shinra and got her pen ready. "Okay Shizuo, depending on how you answer, I will see if you will need anything. Shizuo just gave a nod.

"How many weeks has it been since the day you switched roles?"

"Um... It's been about seven, I think?" Celty wrote it down on her clip board.

"Okay, next. Have you noticed anything odd?"

"Well, I have been having these nausea waves every other day or so. And if I smell anything that I used to like, I would probably throw up." Celty kept track of Shizuo's responses.

" That's natural. Most pregnant people go through morning sickness."

"But I don't have them in the morning..."

"It's just the name, don't worry."

After a few more questions, Shinra gave a satisfied look and gave told the couple, "Come back in a few weeks from now. It may be a bit too early for an ultrasound. Actually, let me get a blood sample from Shizuo and some other stuff." After all the tests, Shinra got up and told them that he'll reveal everything on the day they come back. So they got up and left. Shinra sighed. "What a waste, I got all the stuff ready for nothing. Celty coughed "_I_ got the stuff ready."

* * *

"See Shizuo? It wasn't that bad, right?" Izaya gave him a smile.

"Shut up. He didn't even do anything bad. I'm coming back in a few weeks. That's when he's gonna kill me. But anyway, we should begin to get stuff ready, right Izaya?"

"Ooh, sounds like someone is excited for the baby."

"N-No it's not like that! Just in case, ya know? It's better to be safe than sorry."

"But we don't even know if you're having a baby in the first place."

"B-Bu-"

Izaya stood up and hugged Shizuo on the couch. "I know you're happy for this baby, I am too. It's a gift, isn't it? I'm glad..." He kissed Shizuo on the lips, as a way to show his gratitude.

"For now, let's just wait until your next checkup, shall we?"

_few weeks later..._

"Hey Izaya! Oh, um.. Where's Shizuo?"

Izaya plumped himself on the soft couch as he pulled out his phone. "Oh, he'll be here in a few minutes. He said he needed to get some stuff before he came to his ultrasound. In the meanwhile, you should prepare the equipment, right?"

Shinra waved his hand. "Don't worry, I'm getting them set up as we speak." Celty gave a sarcastic cough. "_I'm _getting the stuff ready... You should get it ready yourself. It's pretty tiring carrying a child everywhere you go..."

"I almost forgot! You have a guest. He wanted to congratulate you guys. He should be coming any min-"

"Oi Izaya! Congrats on your child!" Suddenly, Simon came bursting through the door with a big basket filled with sushi. "I'm glad that you chose to settle down instead of causing trouble. So where's the girl you chose to impregnate?"

Izaya gave an akward smile as he scratched his head. "Heh... Well, you see... It was sorta like an accident..."

"Oh, so you were drunk or something? And you decided to bang the closest girl you saw? That's not right. Shame on you..." Simon shook his head in disgust.

Izaya didn't know how to tell the Russian sushi owner. He was making it harder. "No, well yes... But you see... It's the girl..."

"just spit it out boy! Who did you impregnate?"

"Well..." The door suddenly flung open as the blond bartender stomped into the office. "Okay you happy Izaya?! I came like you said! Shinra hurry up and get the damn machines going! I wanna get this stupid thing over it! DAMN IT."

Izaya shyly pointed at the raging blond. "...There he is..."

Simon just stared and tried to comprehend the situation here. "So Izaya got Shizuo pregnant...? I will not ask why or how... But congrats!" Simon patted their backs. Hard. And he placed the bucket of sushi on the closest table. "Oh well. I just wanted to drop by and congratulate the couple. I still have work to do." He got up and made his way to the door. "Oh yeah, I don't plan on telling anyone, so don't worry." And with that, he closed the door and left.

"Okay Shinra, everything is set to go." That was Shizuo's queue to start panicking. "Okay Shizuo, let's go." He slowly stood up and walked towards the ominous steel door. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Izaya placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. The doctor and his patient walked through the thick metal door and it slammed right behind them...

_Throughtout the entire ultrasound test, Izaya never heard a word from the room where Shizuo was. Meanwhile, he was busy on his phone tweeting stuff on Twitter. And the test took about half an hour..._

"Hey Shizuo, how was it?" Izaya asked the quiet blondie.

"It was..." Shizuo remained silent.

Shinra suddenly burst into tears of laughter. "Oh gosh, you should of heard him! He was screaming like crazy! Whenever the gel touched his stomach, he welped in agony! Hahaha!"

"Oh shut it, you psychopath!" He smacked Shinra's head. He let out a serious cough. "But anyway, the results... Upon further inspection, I have come to a conclusion. But let me ask, what result are you two hoping for?"

The two men remained silent until Shizuo broke the dead silence. "Sure, a baby may be a hastle for both of us. But I have always wanted to raise a child of my own... I am willing to raise a child of my own, no matter the cost." Izaya nodded in agreement. "We are ready for the results Shinra. No matter what you say, child or not, we will accept them."

Shinra gave a tiny smile as he looked down at his papers one last time.

_"Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima..."_

_" Congratulations, I am glad to say that you will have a healthy baby."_

* * *

So yeah, Chapter 3... Again, I apologize if it's really bad/out of topic, I was rushing.

Any ways to improve/any ideas for the next chapter?

And I understand if this chapter is extremely bad, forgive me T^T


End file.
